Out of It
by jaik
Summary: Rory is out of it. Luke comes to the rescue. Lorelai freaks. Paris comforts. First fic RRW...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: These characters are owned by the WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions, and Amy Sherman-Palladino. **Mystery Science Theater 3000** and its characters, situations and trademarks are owned by Best Brains Inc.

**Out of It**

The weather outside was cold and getting colder just not quite cold enough to snow. At the moment it was raining. Most years this would have been a blizzard of ultimate proportions one in which the New England region would never forget. But it didn't snow and in its stead the rain hit suddenly and refused to ease.

Rory was one of the unfortunately few to be caught in one of the worst rainstorms this season had brought. She had been caught off guard in a thin jacket by the sudden down pour. By the time she made it back to the dorm she was drench from head to toe. Not single dry spot on her entire body remained. When she entered the dorm room she was shivering almost uncontrollably. She fumbled with her soaked clothing with shaking hands. Once void of all things wet she donned her favorite pair of sweats then crawled into bed in an effort to still the shivering in her body.

Slowly, very slowly, her teeth stopped clicking together and her body quieted as she fell into the comfortable warmth. "Finally!" she sighed with great relief. She let the warmth of her dorm room bed seep in and thought about home. Something so simple as burrowing deep into the weight of a dozen blankets reminded her of being home with her Mom.

That was a week ago and tomorrow will be Friday, the long waited weekend. After a full schedule of classes and newspaper duties she'll be home with her Mom, her best friend. They will sit side by side under a ton of blankets, watching terrible movies, and eating junk food all weekend until they're both sick. She daydreamed contemplating her future, 'Maybe Mom and I could replace Crow and Gypsy on MST3K? We could become the new official MSTies? I wonder what Grandma and Grandpa would think of that?' she thought to herself with a textbook open to the ignored topic of the day. 'Grandma, Grandpa…I have decided I don't want to be journalist. I want to be a MSTie, a 'B' as in 'Bad' movie critic. They'd probably chime in with 'B' as in 'Better' than a made…Ooh, no dinner requirements with the grandparents! I guess I'll have to save my news for after graduation.' The thought brought a wide grin to face as she laid her down on her arms and fell asleep at her desk.

Although sleep crept up early on her the night before Rory found herself exhausted the next morning. She felt totally drained of all energy as she prepared herself for a full day of classes. She still had a paper and an article to complete but her brain was not allowing any of it.

As she tried to focus on the every day routine as her mind wandered aimlessly. 'What the hell am I looking for? Why is it so hard to do what I do every day?' Suddenly the chirp of her cell phone broke through.

"Hello", she answered simply as she turn her head to cough away from the phone while covering the speaker. It was a deep cough that made her chest ache.

"Well, hello there my favorite daughter." came the ever cheer of her mother's voice.

"Hi, Mom", she said in a voice totally void of all enthusiasm.

"Wow, such energy in morning. Still have that cold, huh?"

"It's better…I'm just feeling totally drained this morning." Rory sighed then sat on the edge of the bed just looking around the room trying to remember what she should be doing now.

"Yeah, Sweets you sound it. So, not feeling any better?" Lorelai said as motherly concern seeped into her tone.

"I'm okay just tired today with a full schedule of classes and newspaper research ahead of me."

"Okay Hon. I just wanted to say hi to my girl and find out what time you plan on heading out today."

"Well, my last class is at two and then I have some work at the paper to finish up. I think I can get on the rode with my laptop in tow around five."

"Sounds good. Hey Rory, honey, if you're not feeling up to driving tonight it's fine. I'll miss you lots but it's fine. Of, course the disappointment will be devastating. Then again I could just critique 'Killer Clowns From Outer Space', 'The Angry Red planet' and 'The Ring' on my own…"

"Mom, I'm fine. Don't worry. I'll see you tonight. Critique is that what you're calling it these day? Horror movies, huh? You know clowns kind of freak me out."

"Yeah, well I though we'd try something different for a change. Wow, clowns are creepy, aren't they?"

"Yeah."

Well, we can be freaked out together."

"You'll hold my hand?"

"Away from your face? Of, course…"

"Such a caring mother."

"Aren't I, though? All right, Babe, see you tonight. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye."

The conversation ended and the day had officially began. Rory stopped to get her morning coffee skipping breakfast, just not feeling in the mood. She ended up sitting in her 8 a.m. class feeling as though she partied all night and wishing she hadn't wore such a heavy sweater. The room was stiflingly hot today. 'The janitorial staff must have went nuts today with thermostat and the first snow hasn't even arrived yet' Rory thought silently trying with all her might to keep her tired eyed from falling shut as the instructor droned on. She never realized until this very moment how soothing a college professor could be to an unsuspecting student while lulling them into a deep sleep.

Without warning she felt herself jolted awake feeling her heart beating against her rib cage. "Crap!" she said aloud to herself. She had actually fallen asleep. How in the hell could she fall asleep? No notes taken as she stared down at the blank sheet of paper on the desk. 'Damn it!' She cursed to herself. 'Must have been the heat…or that damned droning voice.'

After her last class of the day she decided to grab a sandwich from the cafeteria before heading to her dorm room. She wasn't hungry but knew she had to eat something. She entered her room knowing she wouldn't be working on her paper. She went directly to her bed without bothering to remove coat or shoes dropping on it unceremoniously. She fell asleep within seconds books, classes, papers, and food ignored.

"Rory!" She heard someone say from what seemed a great distance.

"Hmm…" was all the response she made.

"Hey, Gilmore. Time to wake up!" Now the distance seemed to be closing. Someone was shaking her as she opened her eyes to find Paris Gellar, her roommate, looming over her.

"What's going on, Paris?"

"Gees, Gilmore you look like hell."

"Thanks!"

"Well, you didn't show up at paper I though I'd see if you just lost track of time working on your paper or something. I never thought I'd find the mighty Rory Gilmore skipping out for a nap."

"Yeah, well there's a first time for everything." Her thoughts were fuzzy and had trouble hanging onto the conversation. "I'm tired…" She stated closing her eyes.

"I can see that but you have an article to finish and Doyle is about to have stoke if he doesn't see a draft today."

"Yeah, okay" Rory told her making no effort yet to get out of bed or even reopen her eyes.

As Paris stood there in Rory's room she noticed Rory had come in and just dropped onto the bed still wearing her coat and shoes. "Must have been some night, Gilmore. Time get up and get to work, come on. I'm not going to sit in her all day." She said while shaking her roommate harder this time.

Finally Rory opened eyes then she sat up slowly feeling hot as the room spun. "Whoa!" She said closing eyes again willing the room to come to a halt.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Give me a second…I need the room to stop spinning before any interrogation can start."

"Were you up all night parting with Marty or something?"

"You know I didn't. Actually I fell asleep early but still woke up feeling totally wiped out."

"Riiiight! Are you coming with me or what, Gilmore?"

"Where?"

"The paper! Doyle is about to have kittens, why do you think I'm here?"

"I'm late! I must have fallen asleep…"

"Yup, now you're catching on! And I hope you have something to give to Doyle."

"Yeah, I have something but my concentration has been totally off the last couple of days. I'll have to just give him what I have."

"Great, whatever, come on already."

Rory stood up slowly then started gathering up her notes for her story. She already had a hardcopy printed out it just wasn't polished. She was a perfectionist. That being said she would reread and make small correction as well as additions a dozen times before she'd be happy with anything she wrote. This story however, was a different…well, story. She hadn't been able to concentrate on it long enough to proof it more than twice. She wasn't happy about that fact but it would have to suffice.

"Come on Gilmore!" Paris yelled impatiently as she headed for the door.

"Paris I'm coming and please don't yell. As a matter a fact, please don't raise your voice above a whisper…I need Aspirin." Rory pleaded with her then went to her desk to find the bottle of precious pills.

"What is with you today?"

"Headache…having a hard time with the whole putting thoughts together thing, which isn't entirely a good occurrence for a prominent Ivy League student. Hopefully it's only temporary."

"Yes, I agree putting thoughts together is very important. Try putting this thought together…. Newspaper. Doyle. Story. Move it Gilmore!"

Rory found everything she needed. They walked side by side on their way to the newspaper. When they made it Doyle look frantic. "Finally…Where have you two been?" Doyle sound totally exasperated with the situations.

"Doyle you are going to worry yourself into a coronary at a very early age." Rory told him as he took the story and the note she handed him. He started looking things over immediately.

After a few minutes Doyle looked up. "You look like hell Gilmore!"

"Thanks Doyle nice to know you care."

Rory left the newspaper feeling absolutely exhausted not caring if they rewrote the entire story and putting Mickey Mouse as the author. 'No offense will be taken.' All she wanted to do was get on the road to her Mom as promised. She stopped by her room to grab her bags then made her way to her car.

She was half way home when she felt her eyes fly open. She was in the middle lane with no memory of how or when she actually changed lanes. God! Had she fallen asleep while she drove? For the second time that day she felt her heart pounding against her rib cage which threaten to jump right out of her chest. She pulled her car over onto the shoulder afraid to drive any further. Her mother would kill her if she wound up in an accident after there conversation this morning. That was if she didn't get herself killed in the mean time. She should not have attempted to drive. Hands still shaking she fumbled for her cell phone speed dialing her mother's number.

"You have reach Lorelai Gilmore please leave a message…" Beep…'where is she?' Rory wondered when she all got was her Mom's voice mail.

"Hey, Mom", she said her voice still sounding shaky. "Please give me a call I need some help. I…I'm going to try Luke next. Bye. Love you."

Next she dialed Luke's number. "Luke's" came the familiar voice of the diner owner, Luke Danes.

"Luke. It's Rory."

"Hey, Rory. What can I do for you? You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry about calling you. I called my Mom but she didn't answer the phone. I know things have been weird between you but I don't really have anyone else…"

"Hey, hey, hey…Rory! What's up? Anything I can do?"

"Well, do you think you could pick me up?"

He notice the edge of panic in her voice and decided no matter how far away she was he'd get to her. If anything were to happen to her while he could do something about it he'd never forgive himself. "Rory, where are you?" Rory told him she was on the side of the road half between the campus and Stars Hollow.

"Hey I can be there in 30 minutes or less…"

"Or the pizza's free?"

"Yeah something like that…just stay put I'm leaving now."

"Okay Luke. Thanks."

"No problem" They hung up. Luke had no problem leaving the diner with Lane Kim, part-time drummer and an absolutely fabulous waitress, in charge of things in his absence. There was also the help of Caesar, the short order cook in the kitchen. The diner was in capable hands.

While she waited Rory put her head against the driver side window realizing how wonderful the cool surface felt against her face. 'Wow!' She thought 'This feels good!' Then she let her eyes shut. As promised Luke pulled his truck behind Rory's car 25 minutes after they had spoken. He walked up to her window noticing she was asleep. He tapped lightly trying not to startle her but failing as he heard her muffled scream through the glass.

"God! Luke you scared me!" She said as she opened the car doors.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" He asked opening the back door to grab her bag. She was already stumbling her way to the passenger side of Luke's truck.

"Yeah. I was driving and found myself switching lanes without realizing it. I pulled over before I got into an accident. I called Mom but she didn't answer. I'm sorry I had you leave the diner. I guess I was panicked."

"No problem. I'm just glad I could help. Besides Lane can handle most things diner related. Come on lets get you home then see if we can located your Mom."

"Thanks, Luke."

She climbed into the seat as he put her bag in the back. As soon as they were driving Rory fell almost immediately asleep. Luke drove in silence thinking about Rory and her Mom. 20 minutes later they pulled up to Gilmore house. "Rory, you're home, kiddo." The only response her got was an inaudible mumble. "Rory?" He called again. Still nothing. She was out for the count.

He got out of the truck, walked to the passenger side door, and grabbed her bag from the back. He carefully slid one arm behind her shoulders and the other under her legs. He tucked her head gently against his chest then picked her up hugging her tightly against his body. He made his way to the house trying not to jostle her unnecessarily. Without any effort he turned the knob shaking his head when he found it unlocked. He had lectured a 100 times about the dangers of leaving the doors unlocked. Granted at this moment it was convenient but no less danger. Lorelai's only argument had been the fact there is an extremely low crime rate in small town USA. 'It's a low crime rate but not non-existent.' He told her but of course it was of no use because here he stood once again at an unlocked door. One day it will sink in but not today apparently.

He walked through the front door dropping the bag as quietly as possible in foyer. He carried Rory, still asleep in his arms, to her room adjacent to the kitchen. He deposited her onto the bed taking off her coat and shoes then covering her with the blanket from the end of the bed. As he walked out of the room he watched her curl onto her side as she slept peacefully. He couldn't help wondering what it would be like to have kids of his own. For years he had thought of Rory as a daughter but he had never seen the first steps or heard the first words of a toddler. Now watching this sleeping girl he envied Lorelai and what she had had with Rory.

From the door of Rory's room he heard the ring of a cell phone. He quickly and quietly shut the door in an attempt not disturb her. He hurried back to the foyer where he had dropped the bag in search of the ringing phone. Luke found it looking at the screen he saw the word 'Mom' and smiled. "Hello" He answered abruptly.

"Who is this?" Lorelai asked suspiciously.

"Lorelai, it's Luke."

"Luke? What are you doing answering Rory's phone? Where is she? Is she okay? I just got her message. What's going on? Is she there? Talk to me already, Luke!" By the time her triad of questions ended she was practically yelling in his ear.

"Take a breath. She's fine. Rory called me and I picked her up."

"From where? She sounded shook up in her message."

"She pulled onto the shoulder halfway home. My guess is she found herself to tired to drive but tried anyway."

"God! I told her not to drive if she didn't feel up to it. Are you sure she's alright?"

"Yes, she's asleep but fine. However, we're gonna have to pick up her car."

"I'm leaving the inn now. We'll just head out as soon as I get there."

"Sounds good. I'll be waiting."

"And patience is definitely one of your virtues. Thanks for that by the way. Me on the other…well I'm…"

"Another story all together. I know this… " He interrupted her thought.

"Funny, Burger Boy!" She cut in.

"Hey I thought I was Burger Man?"

"Not today my friend. Not today."

"Well, can you coach me back to my former status?"

"We'll see. Okay I'm at the car. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Still waiting, Bye."

"Bye." Lorelai was in awe at how they fell into such easy banter after spending days avoiding each other after the most disastrous Gilmore outing in history. It gave her new hope, which was something she was sure she'd never feel again. Maybe the damage was repairable after all.

Lorelai drove up her to house where she saw Luke sitting on the steps of her porch. "Hey, there." She said in a soft tone. She really didn't know what she should say. They had been avoiding each other lately. They needed time to work through issues…adult issues, which generally isn't a Gilmore's suit. But things change all the time.

"Hey." He returned the greeting.

"How is she?"

"Still asleep."

"Yeah? Let me just check in on her then we'll go for her car."

He nodded in response watching her walk across the porch. 'What a view…' he thought shaking his head.

Lorelai walked into her house leaving Luke sitting outside. She walked through the kitchen to Rory's bedroom and opened the door. She peeked her head in to see her daughter curled on her side sound asleep. 'Poor, kid worked herself in to unconsciousness', Lorelai thought as she made her way towards the bed. When she got closer she could see a slight flush to her daughter's face and heard soft snoring. Rory only snored when she wasn't feeling well. Lorelai placed a hand on Rory's forehead, which felt a little warmer than it should. It was possibly the start of a fever. 'The car, better get the car' she thought bending down to kiss her daughter's forehead whispering, "I'll be back quick, flash, and in hurry. I love you, kid". She walked out of the room. The sooner they left the sooner she'll be back. Lorelai felt worry creeping into the back of mind. She put it side until she could come back with the car. Then she could sit and watch her daughter sleep. Ever since Rory was a new born Lorelai always enjoyed just sitting watching the rise and fall of her child's breathing. It doesn't matter if she's a college kid or not 'Rory was perfect…she is perfect'.

Lorelai walked out of the house to Luke sitting on the porch. "Okay, let's go. I wanna get back." They got in Luke's truck and started their journey to mile marker 11, the halfway point between New Haven and Stars Hollow.

"How is she?"

"Practically unconscious…she feels a little warm but I think she'll be fine. I just want to go get the car then check in on her again." She stated seriously.

"Yeah, she fell asleep on the way home. She was out when we pulled up so I carried her into the house."

"You carried her?" Lorelai asked quizzically.

"It was nothing and she weighs nothing which is absolutely amazing considering how much the two of you eat."

"Well, you know fast metabolism and everything." There was a pause in the conversation until she asked, "How far is car anyway?"

"It's not to far but it's on the opposite side of the road. Still it shouldn't take more than a half hour. I need to get back to the diner, too." He replied.

"Okay, let's go. Put the pedal to the meal, Burger Man."

"Now I'm Burger Man?" He questioned with a grin on his face.

"Well, you did get my kid home safe and sound. We should get you a cape or something, maybe even some tights…or would that be air pants?" She joked thinking about T.J. on his wedding day. He loved those tights and made it known during his vows to Liz, Luke's sister. "You know you could be Burger Man super hero of Stars Hollow feeding the hungry masses…"

"And who would you be?"

"I'm Coffee Drinker the loyal side kick! Maybe I should get a cape, too!"

"That is a disgusting thought!"

"Disgusting? Me in a cape?" Lorelai pouted.

"No! The cape I find interesting."

"Ooh the image…Dirty!"

"But coffee and a burger…"

"Hey, don't knock it mister!"

"Just don't expect me to trying it any time soon or ever." He said with a disgusted look.

"Maybe we'll just change your name to Salad Shooter?"

"Now I'm a kitchen appliance?"

"A pretty and shiny kitchen appliance."

They made more small talk on the way to car. The trip was uneventful with light Friday night traffic. As they pulled up behind Rory's car Lorelai turned to him. "Luke?" She started, "Uh, I know things have been kind of intense lately" she paused for a moment gathering her thoughts. "I just wanted to thank you again for being there for Rory. It means a lot to both of us. You totally dropped everything to come out here even with everything going on..." She said with a wave of her hand in the direction of the car.

"Really Lorelai it was nothing. Even with everything else I couldn't just leave her stranded. If anything would have happened to her I don't think I could ever forgive myself. I know I wouldn't be able to look in the eyes again knowing I could have done something to prevent it. Beside I have Lane at the diner. She's a Super Waitress…maybe she needs a cape, too?"

Before she exited his truck she kissed him tenderly relieved he didn't pull away, "It wasn't nothing, it was definitely something. Thank you." She opened the door. "And you're probably right about Lane."

"Lorelai!" He called out. She turned to face him again. "Uh, tell you friend, Mimi, second time customers are on the house."

"I'll relay the message", She smiled at him remembering that Luke was whom she went to when Chris got Sherry pregnant. Her parents couldn't fathom the situation and she walked out before dinner even started that Friday. She went to Luke's hesitantly saying she was a new customer, Mimi. 'It could have been me', she told Luke back then all those years ago. Now, sitting here she finally realized, without any doubt, there was only one sure thing and it…the whole package…was never Chris at all.

See you tomorrow, then?" he asked.

"It's a sure thing, Luke. Wild horses couldn't keep me or Mimi away." She told him with a hopeful smile and as she shut the door. Before walking to the driver side of the Prius she watched his taillights disappear in the distance. "Luke…" she breathed with a sigh. It felt good to be in love. It felt good to be loved. Why did it have to be so damn intense?

Lorelai got in the car pulling tentatively onto the highway. She drove back to house thinking about what he did for Rory. He was always the one to the rescue. Without fail he was there for them. He always had been from that very first burger and cup of coffee almost a decade ago.

By the time she pulled up to the house and parking next to the Jeep she was anxious to get back to Rory. She made her way quickly upstairs to her bathroom looking for the Tylenol and thermometer. With that task complete she headed for the kitchen filling a glass with juice, "Juice…Luke would be sooooo proud," she proclaimed to no one. Armed with Tylenol, Juice, and the thermometer she was ready to check on Rory.

Once again she found herself sitting at her daughter's side watching her sleep. "Hey, Hon", Lorelai said in an attempt to wake her. Rory didn't budge. "Rory, honey. I need you to wake for a minute. Come on sweetie, just for a minute."

Rory started to mumble softly, "Mom?"

"Hey, kid. Can sit up for me?" Rory coughed while attempting to sit but didn't quite make on her own. Lorelai helped her sit up then handed her the glass of juice and two pills. "Oh, that doesn't sound to good. Here take these. You a have fever and these will help with that. Open up I wanna take you temperature."

Rory complied leaning against her Mom with no argument and taking the glass, "How did I get home? I don't remember getting here."

"Luke brought home and put you to bed. Your car's her by the way."

"It is?" She asked confused then something else struck her, "Luke carried me?"

"Yup, Luke saved the day once again."

The digital thermometer beeped. Lorelai read it, "101.5, it's official no movie marathon for you. For me maybe for you definitely not."

"I'm sorry, Mom…"

"Sorry for what?"

"Driving when I shouldn't have tried…calling Luke…ruining our movie weekend without Richard and Emily."

"Nothing to be sorry about, Sweets. Now lie back and Sleep." Rory snuggle back down into the covers closing her eye. Lorelai stood up and bent over to kiss her forehead whispering, "Sweet dreams and feel better." Rory's breathing had already evened out into a rhythm signifying sleep had taken her away to dreamland. After a few minutes soft snoring filled room.

Lorelai sat for a long time watching her daughter. It had been so long since the last time she was able to do this, just sitting here quietly watching. She missed it a lot but her baby was growing up and no longer needed Mommy hovering 24 hours a day.

After falling sleep for an hour, Lorelai woke up with the crick from hell in her neck. She stretched and moved her head from side to side, "Ow, damn!" she yelped. "I guess that means it's my bedtime." She looked at Rory one last time then journeyed to her own room.

Sometime in the early morning hours Rory woke up feeling terrible. Her head was throbbing, her chest ached, and she felt as if she'd never get warm. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed with her Mom. When she got sick as a small child the only thing that really made her feel better was snuggling close to her Mom while they slept. With one goal in mind she was able to get out of bed aided by anything she could use to support her weight. 'Walls…walls are good…I like walls…', was the thought in her fever rattled brain. She was completely drained by the time she came to steps. There might as well have been a 1000 of them because the idea of climbing two-dozen was exhausting to even think about. Eventually she began to crawl steps by step…one by one. Slow and steady.

When Lorelai woke up it was either very late or very early. Which ever it was, it was 'very'. She shook the sleep off thinking it was too hot and wondering if Luke changed the thermostat. She rarely turned the heat on before the first snow fell. It was a kind of tradition like taking a walk at midnight during the first snowfall. When she tried to roll onto her back she hit something solid. Something hot. She reached behind her to feel a body. It was Rory and now mother and daughter lay back to back. When Lorelai turned to face her daughter she felt the heat radiating from her. It wasn't the thermostat making it to hot to sleep. It was Rory and she burning up with sweat gleaming across her forehead.

"Rory, sweetie, I need you to wake for me. Wake up for Mommy. Let me see those baby blues…Rory!" Rory gave no response. Lorelai was in a panic trying to calm down enough to think about what she had to do. Rory had a raging fever and panicking would get them nowhere. Lorelai searched the room quickly for what she needed donning her only pair of jogging shoes in her closet and putting her coat on not bothering to change out of her pajamas. There was no time. She had to get her baby to the hospital.

"Mom…Mommy, please don't leave me…PLEASE, MOMMY!" Rory was in a fever-induced nightmare turning her head from to side as her body shook trying to warm itself. She still would not wake. "I don't want to be alone…" she whimpered in her sleep.

"Baby, Mommy's here. I'm not going anywhere. I promise I'll never leave you." Lorelai told her daughter as she wrapped the blanket from the bed around her. Lorelai lifted her 20 year old daughter into her arms effortlessly blanket and all. All those stories you hear about grandmothers lifting cars to get to their grand children had to true. Lorelai was a woman on a mission. A woman with super human strength induced by shear panic and adrenaline.

The scene leading from getting Rory down the stair, through the door, which probably still stood open, and getting to the car without dropping her was a whirl of action.

Lorelai pulled up in front of the emergency room of the Hartford hospital practically leaping from the car before coming to a full stop. "Someone please help!" She yelled to anyone who would or could come to her aid. "Can anyone help me?" She screamed tears streaking her face. An aid ran through the doors towards her. "It's my daughter. She's burning up and I can't wake her up…please help me!"

"Okay Miss let's get her inside." He said helping Lorelai gather Rory from the car. Two more aids came pushing a gurney and he placed an unconscious Rory upon it. "Ma'am we're going to needed to take a look at your daughter. Come with me to the waiting room so we get all your information. As soon as we know anything we'll send someone out."

Lorelai was numb. She wanted to scream, to make demands but she lost her voice. She wanted to run, to kick someone into gear, but was paralyzed. She wasn't sure what she needed to do. Yes the paper work needed to be filled out but the words were blurring together. She didn't know what she was reading.

A young looking doctor stepped into the emergency waiting room calling her name, "Ms. Gilmore? I'm Dr. Swears…" Lorelai looked at the doctor with a worried and terrified expression on her face. She hurried to the doctor, "Rory?" She asked with a wavering tone.

"Should be fine with treatment", the young doctor started.

"Thank you, God…" Lorelai whispered a quiet prayer. "She was so hot, almost to hot to touch. She wouldn't wake up. I didn't know what to do…" her voice trailed away as she tried to fight off the tears that threaten to make themselves know. The terrible fear was lifted and these were tears of relief and exhaustion. It's never easy for a parent of a sick child no matter their age.

Lorelai began to sway slightly and Dr. swears put a tentative hand out to steady her then guided Lorelai to a chair. "Although the fever was pretty high your daughter is not in any immediate danger at the moment. The brain's natural thermostat will stop the fever from climbing above 106. So, believe it or not but I'd prefer you did…A fever is normal as well as beneficial. The invading organisms don't reproduce as well when a fever is present. A fever is not truly dangerous until above 107 only then is there a real concern of brain damage occurring, which is not the case with your daughter." Dr. Swears paused to allow Lorelai to take in the information.

Lorelai nodded in response then the Doctor continued.

"She has probably been feeling wore out for few days. A decrease in energy level compounded by cold symptoms is usually the first stage of pneumonia. The tiredness is a plea from her body to get some rest. She may have had a headache, runny nose, and sore throat, even some abdominal pain, as well as the fever. And the cough keeps the infection from settling too deeply in the lungs…"

"Pneumonia?" Lorelai questioned as things started to sink in.

Dr. Swears nodded an affirmative response before speaking again, "Sound daunting, I know."

"Yeah, yes it does but please continue."

"Well, the cold weaken her immune system and left her susceptible to microorganisms called Mycoplasma, which settled in her lungs. The microorganisms then began their attack causing inflammation in the lungs. Mycoplasma attack the ciliated cells of the respiratory tract – those with the little hairs on the surface. As new cells grow into replace the damaged ones, there is a 'tickle' in the chest thus bringing on the cough."

"Wha…" Lorelai started before her voiced cracked. She cleared her throat, "What now?"

"Thankfully mycoplasma infections are easy to treat - with the right medicine. It is exceptionally sensitive to Erythromycin, azithromycin (Zithromax), and clarithromycin (Biaxin). They work very well to treat patients with diseases caused by mycoplasmas. Any of these medicines should get your daughter well in 5 to 7 days. So, I have started her in Biaxin and a fever reducer to bring it down to a more manageable level of 101, 102. We don't want to wiped it out completely because it's part of the body's natural defenses."

"When can I see her?"

"We are going to do a chest x-ray to check for consolidation…ahh…fluid in her lungs. I want to make sure her airways aren't compromised. We also need to get blood samples for the lab work. It should be no more than two hours. Why don't you go home shower and change…?" A grin spread across the Doctor's face and Lorelai gave a questioning look. Then it donned on her that she was still wearing her "Yummy Sushi" pajamas.

"No worse then looking like a cowgirl for Il Duce…", she said embarrassed.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, you're absolutely right but…"

"You don't feel you can leave. It would be abandoning your little girl and leaving would be negligence at the Mother's Guild?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Why don't you call someone to bring you something…food, clothes whatever you need? But I promise you she's in capable hands of my medical staff. Remember to take care yourself, too. Because making yourself sick is a greater infraction to the Mother's Guild."

"I think I like that idea. I could use an ear and a shoulder…oh, and doctor? Thank you for taking time to speak to me. I thought I was going to loose it."

"It's not a problem. It's a part of the whole bedside manner and beside it makes my job easier to have knowledgeable family and friends who are forced to wait."

Lorelai nodded as the doctor returned back through the emergency room doors.

Lorelai stepped outside to use her cell. She first dialed Luke's but remembered his weekly supply run. He would be gone most of the day picking up supplies for the diner. Lane would be taking care of things. She didn't want to put this burden on Lane until closing. It just wouldn't be productive to the diner or Lane at this moment. Sookie and Jackson were out of town as well. To her surprise she found herself dialing the number for Paris Gellar.

"Hello?"

"Paris, it's Lorelai."

"Lorelai? What can I do for you? Isn't Rory there with you?" She spoke sounding harsh but with no hard feelings. It was just Paris.

"Yeah, she made it home last night but…" Lorelai couldn't believe she was fighting not to cry. Rory was out of danger but Lorelai couldn't fight the feeling of vulnerability.

"Lorelai? Did something happen?" To Lorelai's surprise Paris' tone had softened.

"Uh…I'm sorry I called. It's just I don't have anyone here right now. As it turns out the entire population of Star Hollow chose this weekend to be out of town. I had Rory's phone and saw your number…" She rambled and couldn't stop herself until Paris broke in.

"Lorelai! It's okay. What's going on?"

"I had to bring Rory into the emergency room…" Lorelai was loosing her control.

"The emergency room? What happen?" Paris questioned.

"She was so hot I didn't know what to do…the doctor said it's the early stage of pneumonia."

"Pneumonia? I saw her yesterday. She was late getting to the paper and I went to her room. She looked like hell but I drug her to the paper anyway. I saw how looked and she didn't wake up easily. I should have just her sleep but Doyle was freaking out…"

"Paris! It's not your fault. And I'm sorry…I probably shouldn't have called you…"

"She's my best friend" Paris said quietly. Then with more authority she asked, "Hey, do you need anything? I could be in Hartford in 20 minutes and I don't have anything today except studying."

"Oh, Paris you don't have to come here. It's okay, everything is okay."

"No, I want to…you know I called her once from a hospital. She came right away. She was there for me…so, anyhow what do you need?"

"Clothes and food."

"Clothes? Do I want to know?"

"Let's just say it's a good thing I don't sleep in the buff."

"Whoa, TMI!" They both gave a tentative laugh to break the tension. "I'll be there soon."

"Thanks Paris."

"No, problem."

With that they both hung up. Lorelai sat back in the uncomfortable emergency room chairs and closed her eyes.

When Paris walked into the hospital emergency room she was expecting a lot of things except for what she actually saw before her. But come to think of it why should she be surprised? She looked at the Gilmore sound asleep in broad daylight wearing flannel PJs with sushi or something on them. She was sprawled out the best she could muster in extremely uncomfortable waiting room chairs. 'Well, I guess that explains the need for clothing' Paris thought to herself as she walked over to the woman she was very close to calling a second Mom. Paris Gellar growing soft in her old age of 20! Huh! "Lorelai…" she called softly.

"Rory?"

"Nope just me."

"Oh, Paris. You're here…" Lorelai looked at the 20 year old girl who has been her daughter's Yale roommate for the last two year. One sight of her made Lorelai's composure crumple as Paris took her into a hug. It was a few moments before she was able regain her composure enough to pull out of the embrace. "Sorry…" Lorelai told her wiping the last lingering tears. "I guess I've been holding onto that for awhile."

"It's okay. That's why I'm here. I brought you some clothes. Nice PJs by the way. I also stopped at a deli down the road and picked up some coffee and a sandwich."

"You are an angel."

"I don't know about all that. So, any more news yet?"

"Not yet but they should be done with the x-rays by now."

"X-rays?"

"Yeah, chest x-rays to make sure her lungs are clear."

They spoke quietly for a few more minutes discussing what the doctor had said then Lorelai changed into something more suitable for public display. Shortly after that Dr. Swears came out of the emergency room doors. Both girls stood expectantly as the doctor approached.

"Well, I'm glad you were able to get someone to bring you some provisions. Well, her x-rays show a slight fluid build up in her lungs but nothing to cause permanent damage. We're getting ready to move her to a more comfortable room. I want to keep her at least over night for observation. As long as the fever stays steady and doesn't spike drastically she should be ready to go home tomorrow. She'll need bed rest and to continue on the current meds for at least a week."

"Can we see her now?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"Of course follow me ladies." Paris and Lorelai followed the Doctor down the hall to the room currently occupied by Rory. When they walked in they saw her flushed face, an IV in her left hand, and an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. They looked over and waited for Dr. Swears to speak. "She was rather dehydrated we you brought her in to us. The IV also helps with administering the medication. The mask is to alleviate some of the distress on her lungs. We're also monitoring her respiration and temperature. Stay as long as you want but be aware she's going pretty groggy for a while. She may not be able stay awake longer than a few minutes at a time. Don't worry it's normal with her body fighting the infection. If either of you need anything please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you doctor." Lorelai said as she stared crestfallen at her daughter in the hospital bed. "She looks so small and fragile."

"She's going to be okay Lorelai. Rory's always been tough. After all, she has had to deal with me all the years." Paris said in her best comforting tone. Man, she needs to practice that bedside manner if she's going to be Doctor. But then again who needs bedside manner when you're a researcher? "And hey don't worry. I'll look out for her back at school. I'll make sure she gets plenty of rest and takes her medication. I can be very convincing."

"Thanks, sweetie. You know Paris you don't have to stay. You've done enough and I'm keeping you away from your studies."

"I'm okay. No one on that campus studies more then Rory or me. It's all good."

"If you're sure."

"Absolutely."

"Thanks, hon."

"Lorelai…she is my best friend. What are best friends for?"

"Wow, Ms Thang you are getting soft."

"You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"It's our little secret."

"Thanks."

They sat in silence for a while before Rory started to come around. "Mom?" she said muffled by the oxygen mask. Lorelai hurried over and removed the mask from her daughters face so she could speak unobstructed.

"Hey, Babe. Welcome back. How do you feel?" Lorelai asked perched on the bed next Rory.

"Weak, tired…what happened?" Rory coughed as she tired to take a deep breath.

"Well, you've been out since about 5 last night and it's now noon. I brought you into the emergency room with a fever of almost 105 around 3am. The doc says you were at the beginning stages of pneumonia. As long as you rest and keep taking you medication you'll be good as new in about a week. Good news is you can go home tomorrow if your fever stays down. So, Hon our lives aren't action packed enough without a trip to the emergency room? Oh, hey Look Paris is here." Lorelai pointed toward one of visitor's chairs.

"Wow…" was all Rory could say before her eyes grew to heavy to keep open. "I love you, Mommy. You didn't leave me…" she said barely above a whisper as she dropped off to sleep again.

"I keep my promises. Sleep Baby." Lorelai whispered in Rory's ear as she brushed a lock of hair away from her face then replaced the mask.

"Well, I guess I need to make some calls. I think I can hold up under an intense interrogation. Her grandparents should probably know what happened and if I call Luke's I'll get Luke and Lane. Then with that the population of Stars Hollow." Lorelai said.

"Do you need any help with anything? Coffee, phone calls…are you hungry?" Paris asked ready to lend a helping hand.

"Only if you want to speak to my parents."

"Do you want me to? I will."

"You seriously want to talk to my Mother?"

"Sure why not? Emily was great when she came to the wake I held for Professor Asher Fleming."

"Okay then here's Rory's phone. Thanks."

"No problem."

Paris took the cell phone then walked out of the room. Lorelai sat a few moments longer watching Rory alone while she had the chance. In an hour there will be no peace. With a sigh she got up with her own cell phone in hand to call Luke's Diner.

"Luke's!"

"Hey, Luke it's Lorelai."

"Lorelai? What's up? I thought you said wild horse…" He sounded disappointed almost hostile as if she found a way to back out of seeing him.

"Yeah…" She cut him off. "Wild horse couldn't keep me away but as it turns out Rory found one. I had to bring her into the emergency room early this morning."

"Why what happened? It she alright?"

"She has pneumonia but she's going to be fine. The doctor said she should be able to go home tomorrow. I thought you and Lane might wanna come down for a little while. I didn't call earlier today because I knew Lane was alone there."

"Phenomena? That sounds bad."

"Yes, it does. They put on some medication that will make her as good as new. She's going to be fine but I think she'd appreciate it and so would I, if you and Lane were to come."

"Okay, we'll finish closing then head up. Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine. I was a mess this morning but Paris was here."

"Okay, we'll be there in an hour."

"Thanks."

After they hung Lorelai headed back to Rory's room to find Paris already there, "Your parents weren't in. I told their machine that Rory's fine but she has to spend the night in the hospital. They know you're here and that you're also fine."

"Great. I guess they're still on the 'honeymoon'." Lorelai told her told her making quotations with her fingers, "Thank you again, Paris. That was actually a big help. I could always use some interference when dealing with my mother."

"No problem. If you're good I think I'll head out. It might get crowded here with all the family and everything."

"Paris, you are as good as family. I hope you know that. You and Rory have known each other a long time. You don't have to go."

"No, I really should get back. You know to study. Let me know if you need anything?"

"You bet. I'll call you tomorrow to let you know when she's home."

"That would be good. Okay then. I'll talk to you later."

It was only a few minutes after Paris' departure when Luke walked in. "Hi, Mimi…" he said as he walked in but stopped suddenly. The sight of Rory brought a devastated look to his face. He went to question Lorelai on her condition. She told him, "Rory will be fine but will be out of it for a while. She's going to sleep most of the time. She woke up a couple of hours ago but couldn't stay awake longer than five minutes."

"Is she really going to be fine?"

"I think so. Hey, are you okay? I know you aren't fond of the whole hospital thing and this probably isn't helping with any of that. I'm sorry I called you…"

"Lorelai, I would have been pissed if you hadn't called me. Rory is someone important in my life. I care what happens to her no matter what transpires between you and me. That fact won't be changing anytime soon. By the way shouldn't I be ripping the head off some blonde kid?"

She smiles at him when she spoke, "God, Luke I have missed you…I'm sorry about everything. I really screwed up…"

"Shhh…we'll talk but for now…for now we're here for Rory, my would be daughter, because I want a middle, too." He took her hands in his then slowly brought his eyes to meet hers. 'Actions speak louder than words' he thought. He brought her left hand gently to his lips kissing the finger he hopes will hold a gold band signifying they have come full circle. They will talk he says with his eye but for now let my actions speak.

"Luke…" she breathed with a sigh. It felt good to be in love. It felt good to be loved. "I'm all in…" She echoed his words to paving the way on the long hard road to recovery. They were going to get their middle.


	2. Chapter 2

Check this out. Can you believe I actually forgot I wrote this like months and months ago? But I do live a busy life as we all do. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the continuation. I pretty much left it as is from the original write up.

A/N Sorry it took so long to get another chapter out. I was traveling and haven't had an internet connection handy. Originally I didn't really intend to write another chapter to this story. However, I did leave it open in case I changed my mind. I had such great reviews that I decided I had to try. I hope I don't disappoint. Enjoy and thanks to all of those reading with or without the review.

**CHAPTER 2**

Lorelai and Luke starred at each other for a long time. Neither one of them wanted to be the first to look away. This was the beginning of their reconciliation after all. It felt wonderful. It felt like family. They were family, Luke and his two Lorelais. His heart soared and he wanted to jump for joy and run down the street skipping. It sounded ridiculous in his head but how could he fight it?

As they gazed deeply into each others eyes searching for each other's soul Rory woke up calling for her mom. "Mom?" Rory said groggily. They both turned relieved to hear Rory's voice.

"Hey, Sweets. How are you doing?"

"Tired...", Rory looked over to Luke. "Hi Luke. Thanks for getting me home. Mom told me you carried me inside." To Rory it seemed like such a huge chore just to speak one sentence. It left her wore out. 'Unbelievable' she thought to herself as her eye lids already growing heavier and heavier.

"I'm glad I was there to help. If I had anything at all to do with it nothing would ever happen to you. You two are my Lorelais." Luke told her softly with a smile.

"Lorelais..." Rory whispered trying to keep her eyes opened. She was enjoying the sight of Luke and her mother happy to be together again. It was a terrible episode that broke them apart. Her Mom was so sure it was over. But Rory knew in her heart and soul Luke was the 'one' for her Mom. She knew because her Mom deserves the best and Luke is the best.

"Babe, close your eyes." Lorelai told her daughter.

"No, I wanna to look at you...you're happy..." Rory told them still fighting off sleep. Her eyes were closing involuntarily.

"Sleep, honey..."

"No...I don't want to." Rory said sleepily. Her eye lids were so heavy she was visibly fighting it.

"Sweetie, I don't think you have a choice. Sleep and you'll feel better. We'll still be here when you wake up."

"Promise."

"Of course."

"Luke..." Rory whispered with her eyes closed.

Luke leaned over Rory with an ear close to her month. "Ask Mom..." she said before falling asleep again.

"What did she say?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know. I think she was talking in her sleep." Luke lied. He knew exactly what Rory said but wanted to think it over. 'Ask Mom' Rory told him. He loved Lorelai so much but they were so different. Could they really work? Yes of, course. How could he doubt his feelings? How could he doubt hers? God, how did he ever doubt her? They were separated for those few weeks because of his doubt. It was totally crazy to listen to Emily and Christopher but life with a Gilmore was bound to be complicated. Could he deal with all the baggage...all the complications? Now that was the question, 'To be or not to be'. WHATEVER! Shakespeare had nothing on this.

"Look at her she couldn't even stay awake long enough to eat real food." Lorelai cut into Luke's thoughts.

"She'll be fine. She seems alert enough just tired. Besides do you really want her eating hospital food? Seriously."

"Yeah, I guess. I'm still worried."

"I know."

Lorelai looked at him at him, "how do you know?"

"I know because she is the closest I have ever come to having a child of my own. I know we've never really done anything together like a father and daughter but I have seen her everyday day since she was a preteen. I've watched her grow up before my eyes. I saw her first boyfriend. I saw her first break up. I saw her second boyfriend. I saw her second break up. I even walked in on her making out with her third boyfriend. I saw her graduate high school and I cried. I saw her make pro and con lists to figure out her college choices. I moved her into her dorm room once she figured out her college choice. I have fed her everyday and tried everyday to get her to drink something other than coffee. A futile act attempted I might add but it's our thing and only ours. what it comes down to Lorelai, is although she may have a biological father in Christopher I love her like my own. And THAT is how I know."

"Luke..." she whispered. Saying his name was like breathing.

"Lorelai, you are everything. You are the sun and the moon. I want you to be mine. I want to wake up every day to have the whole world next to me because that is what you are. The world. My world."

"Luke what are you saying?"

"Lorelai, I'm saying. No, I'm asking. I'm asking you to marry me."

"What?"

"I want you to be my wife and Rory to be my daughter."

"Are you sure?"

"I have never been so sure of anything."

"What about my Mother and Christopher?" Loreali asked him.

"I'm not asking to marry your mother or Christopher."

"You know what I mean."

"I know what you meant but it doesn't matter."

"Of, course it matters. Look what they managed to do already."

"But look where we are right now. Besides I can sit out of the Gilmore dinners if I have to but I'm always at your defense if necessary."

"Why are you asking now?" She asked sounding slightly suspicious.

"What?"

"I was just wondering what's making you ask now. It's not very romantic and you despise hospitals."

"Rory wanted me too."

"She did?"

"That's what she said to me. I lied. I heard what she said. I wanted to think about it. I have thought about it and I want to marry you." He admitted.

"Luke that was 30 minutes ago."

"I know but that was more than enough time."

"You think fast."

"About this I can't afford to beat around the bush. Now...what do you think?"

"I think Rory is right. She is a genius after all."

"Right about what?" he asked.

"I want to marry you. I want our middle." As Lorelai said this Luke grabbed her into his arms hugging her tightly. He forcefully placed his lips upon hers. As the kiss went on it grew more passionate. Luke pushed Lorelai backwards until she hit the bed. At that moment while Lorelai was backed into the bed Rory woke up smiling quietly to herself. If they were anywhere else things would have definitely went further.

"Hey guys!" Rory interrupted before things could get hot and heavy.

"Rory!" Lorelai practically screamed. "I didn't see you there."

"Yeah, I'm easy to miss in my hospital bed."

"Rory your mom and I have something to tell you." Luke said as he turned his head to look at Lorelai.

Rory saw his smile wider than she has ever seen it before. "You asked her!"

"Yes...yes I did." Luke told her.

Rory looked at her mom. "You said yes!"

"Yes...yes I did." Lorelai said smiling.

"This is great. I'm so happy for you. If I had the energy I'd be dancing." Rory said excitedly. Well, as excited as she could muster at the moment.


End file.
